You Are Going to Have to Dig Deep
| episodenumber = 10/14 (066) | next = |sessiondate = March 18, 2019 |previous = }} is the tenth episode of . Story Night 22 The newly merged Kakula tribe meets back at camp after voting out Frank Long in a 7-2 vote. Justin gives a speech about doing what was the best move, and how they have made it to the jury phase of the game. Everyone is thankful his speech. Day 23 The next morning, India, Kaycee, Taron, Silas and Naya are sitting on the beach having a conversation. The conversation leads to India proposing a plan for the five of them to vote together at the next tribal council. They agree. After the tribe spends the majority of the day trying to catch food and build a fire, they are easily irritated when they notice Naya lying in camp. Kaycee and India are building a fire, they are teaching each other the best ways to start a fire. They both are appreciative of each other. The two feeling closer than ever at that time discuss a final two alliance. By the end of the conversation, they both agree to be a final two. As the day comes to an end, Kaycee gives a speech about how everyone was doing a great job helping out around camp. Day 24 No Footage Shown Day 25 The merge tribe head out to the immunity challenge. Silas wins the second immunity challenge of the season after solving his puzzle and shouting the words "You Are Going to Have to Dig Deep." Upon returning to camp, Kaycee separates herself from the rest of the tribe after feeling defeated by losing the immunity challenge. She returns a few hours later, and shares a story with the tribe about a time she almost gave up in life but she bounced back. India builds a few chairs for people to sit on while they're hanging out by the fire. Everyone appreciates her work. Naya and Taron are walking in the woods talking about the vote tonight. After going twenty-five days without a tangible alliance, they decide to create a final two alliance. Later, Silas and Taron go into the water to bring back food for the tribe. They bond over fishing. Right before tribal council, Kaycee makes an effort to talk with everyone and comfort them before someone gets voted out of the game. The merged tribe grabs their torches as they head to tribal council. Challenges Reward= Challenge: Snare the Drum Castaways are split up into two teams of four for this challenge. In 3 circles are two drums (one red, one yellow). Each team must attempt to flip over 3 of their drums at the same time, while preventing the other team from doing so. First team to earn 3 points wins the reward. Reward: A day at the spa and a feast. Winner: ( , , , and ) |-|Immunity= Challenge: Pulled Up At the starting position, the castaways will dive into the water and ride along a buoy. After making it back to shore, the castaways will solve a puzzle of an eight-word Survivor phrase (You are going to have to dig deep) Winner: Tribal Council Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Silas Moreno. Category:Episodes Category:Vanuatu Episodes Category:Survivor: Vanuatu